Orin (New Earth)
Due to this heritage, Aquaman soon discovered as a youth that he possessed various aquatic abilities, including the ability to survive underwater, communicate with sea life, and tremendous swimming abilities. Eventually, Arthur decided to use his talents to become the defender of the Earth's oceans and its inhabitants, starting a career as "Aquaboy." As Aquaboy, he eventually met Superboy (Earth's only other super-powered superhero at the time) on one occasion . Eventually, Arthur grew up and changed his name to "Aquaman." Early on, Aquaman became included in the Justice League of America team, appearing with the team during their very first adventure. Around this time, Aquaman also began gaining his familiar cast of allies and enemies, which introduced Aqualad, an outcast orphan youth from Atlantis whom Aquaman takes in. Black Manta, as part of a trap, killed Aquaman's infant son. Aquaman eventually disbanded the Justice League, and reformed the team with a group of younger members, as well as relocating the team to headquarters in Detroit, Michigan. This new version of the team, however, proved short-lived, and was disbanded during the events of Legends. Post-Crisis/New Earth Origin and Background Aquaman, born as Orin to Atlantis Queen Atlanna and the mysterious wizard Atlan, was abandoned on Mercy Reef as a baby because of his blonde hair, which was seen by the superstitious Atlanteans as a curse they called "the Mark of Kordax." The only one who spoke up on Orin's behalf was Vulko, a scientist who had no time for myth or superstition, and while his pleas had no effect, Vulko would later become a close friend and advisor of Orin's. Orin was found on the reef by dolphins; one of the dolphins, named Porm, took Orin in and became his adopted mother. As a child, Orin was found and taken in by a lighthouse keeper who gave him his own name, Arthur Curry. One day Orin returned to the lighthouse and found Arthur gone, so he set off on his own. In his early teens, Orin ventured to the far north, where he met and fell in love with an Inupiat named Kako. He also first earned the hatred of Orm, the future Ocean Master, who would prove to be his half-brother. He was driven away before he knew Kako had become pregnant with his son, Koryak. Orin returned to the seas; he crossed paths with humans from time to time but for the most part he stayed well out of the reach of humanity, until a fateful day when Orin happened on the city of his birth, Atlantis. He was captured by the then-dictatorial government of the city and placed in a prison camp. He was helped by Vulko, at the time also a prisoner of the state, who taught Orin the language and ways of the Atlanteans. While Orin was there he realized that his mother was also being held captive, but once she was killed he broke out and fled. Eventually, Orin made his way to the surface world, and became a hero named "Aquaman." From this point on, Aquaman's history mostly follows his Pre-Crisis history outlined above, though with a few differences. Aquaman made his debut assisting the Flash (Barry Allen), though he did it more because the fight was causing a disturbance than out of any sense of altruism. The Flash convinced Aquaman to become a hero and adopt his name. It was hard on Aquaman at first, learning the customs and ways of the surface world, but his team helped him along. Aquaman and Flash would then go on to be two of the seven founding members of the Justice League of America (along with Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Superman and Batman).''Justice League of America'' #9 Aquaman would briefly become leader of the Justice League and was forced to disband it when breakdowns within the team made it no longer function. This paved the way for he and the Martian Manhunter to reform the team as Justice League Detroit.''JLA: Incarnations'' #4 ]] When Aquaman eventually returned to Atlantis, he found that the citizens had been inspired to free themselves by his daring escape and that Atlantis was now a free city. Aquaman was recognized as the son of Queen Atlanna and so he became the King of Atlantis. Aquaman began a policy of slowly reintroducing Atlantis to the surface world, though after being ousted by a villain named Shark, he decided to become a more traditional superhero, even though with Shark's defeat he could have ascended the throne again. Around this time, Arthur met and married Mera, a queen from another dimension, and they had a son, Arthur Jr. Eventually, Aquaman's foe Black Manta kidnapped and ultimately murdered Arthur Jr., causing a rift between Aquaman and his wife. Mera had been driven insane by grief and was soon committed to an asylum in Poseidonis. Shortly afterwards, an alien force conquered Atlantis. Arthur was forced to save the day, and in the process was hampered by an escaped Mera who personally blamed Arthur for the death of their son. In a fit of rage, Mera left Aquaman's dimension. After Atlantis was freed, Arthur knew he had to remain in Atlantis, and thus he resigned from the Justice League. For a time, he served as Atlantis's representative to the United Nations, but always found himself thrust back into the superhero role. Becoming more and more of a workaholic and solitary figure, Aquaman eventually returned to the oceans. He soon became tangled up in Black Manta's latest attempt at destroying Atlantis by dragging it into a war with a surface nation. In the aftermath of the war, Arthur received the Atlantis Chronicles, thus learning all about the history of his people and discovering that Ocean Master was really his half-brother, Orm. With all the chaos in his life, Arthur fell into a bout of severe depression. He retreated to his "Aquacave," having no real interest in Atlantis or superheroics. New Look, New Attitude Shortly before Zero Hour, Arthur was forced to return to action, compelled by his longtime partner Aqualad. Aquaman (Volume 5) #1 Shortly into his new adventures, Aquaman lost his hand when the madman Charybdis stole his ability to communicate with sea life and stuck Arthur's hand in a pool of water teeming with piranhas.Aquaman (Volume 5) #2'' This may have caused him to become somewhat unhinged, and Aquaman soon began having prophetic dreams. Aquaman soon after fitted a harpoon for his missing hand, which led to an entirely new look, discarding his classic orange shirt for a silvery piece of armor that only covered the upper right half of his chest and part of his right arm, while growing long hair and a scraggly beard.Aquaman (Volume 5) #0 Aquaman was also joined by Dolphin after Aqualad disappeared on a solo mission. Early on, Aquaman learned he had an illegitimate son named Koryak upon a visit up north. Aquaman fended off an attack by some villains from Apokolips. Koryak joined his father and returned with him to Atlantis. Aquaman (Volume 5) #5-8 Aquaman's harpoon was soon destroyed, so Aquaman had it replaced with a cybernetic replacement from S.T.A.R. Labs. This new harpoon had a retractable reel that he could fully control.Aquaman (Volume 5) #9 Myth and Legends of Atlantis Koryak's presence would lead to some disastrous results. After the king of Poseidonis was killed in one of a series of earthquakes, Koryak managed to convince the population to follow him on an exodus from the city. Aquaman returned to the empty city with Dolphin and they enjoyed a passionate night--unfortunately for Arthur, Mera returned and walked in on the two! ''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #11 Mera was briefly amnesic to her recent whereabouts (and mad as anything with Arthur for his infidelity). Aquaman and Dolphin pursued her to a nearby trench, where they were pulled into a parallel dimension by Thanatos. The alien/demonic beings who ruled that dimension pitted Thanatos against Aquaman. When Aquaman refused to kill Thanatos, it was decreed that he must remain until he was sufficiently evil and that Thanatos would be freed to come to Earth.''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #12-13 Thanatos expected to find a kingdom to rule, but instead arrived to an empty city. Posing as Aquaman, he declared war on the surface--only to be unexpectedly killed as a consequence of Major Disaster's machinations. Aquaman learned that Mera had been living in this other dimension for about nine years in its time (about one year in the real world) and that she had a son exactly nine months after arriving. The son, A.J., could have been either Arthur's or Thanatos's, since she was under his complete domination at the time. Aquaman managed to contact his father, Atlan, who used his magic to release Aquaman and his friends back onto Earth. Unfortunately, given the difference in time between the two and that A.J. was a native of the other universe, he began to age rapidly. To save his life, Mera took him back through the portal. Aquaman and Dolphin discovered they were beneath Poseidonis--and that the entire domed city rest on top of an enormous, skull shaped spacecraft. The sentient starcraft was pulling itself up from the ocean floor, which had been the source of the recent earthquakes. It finally managed to break through, coming to a stop with Poseidonis resting just above the ocean surface.''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #14-15 Aquaman, having forged a psychic link to the sentient starship, began to have more clairvoyance about what was coming. He sensed that there was an impending alien invasion. Aquaman decided he had to seek out the five lost cities of Atlantis and join them with Poseidonis and Tritonis. Aquaman is confronted before he can begin by the Justice League who are seeking a declaration for "his" declaration of war. Aquaman abruptly turns them away.''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #16Aquaman recruited the city of Hy-Brasil without too much trouble. Unfortunately, Aquaman and Dolphin encountered Ocean Master at one of the other cities, a city that was destroyed in the subsequent battle. Also during the battle, Garth returns--Aqualad no longer, he is now Tempest, having been trained by Atlan in another dimension. ''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #17-20Aquaman then recruits the cities of Thiena Na Oge and the floating city of Basilia. They also recruit Atlan to their cause and head for Tritonis--all while the aliens (known as the Hunter/Gatherers) turn up in Washington D.C. under the guise of seeking peaceful relations. ''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #21-22 Aquaman finds Tritonis in ruins--Koryak and Vulko had led the people of Poseidonis into the forbidden tunnels beneath the city and awakened Kordax from antiquity. Kordax, using his mind control power, forced Koryak and the Poseidonis citizens to attack their relatives in Tritonis, maiming or killing much of the population. Aquaman helped the Tritonis people out before rallying all of his allies for the final confrontation: Atlan, The Guardian of Hy-Brasil, Arion, Tempest, Tsunami, Nuada, Dolphin, the Sea Devils, Power Girl(at this time still thought to be a descendant of Atlantis), Spought(the Guardian of Basilia)and Deep Blue. ''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #23 Aquaman leads the others to Washington D.C. by flying the skull ship (with Poseidonis on top) straight to the capital. A major battle ensues inside the White House with Aquaman's allies battling against Kordax, Tiamat, and Koryak (still under Kordax's control). Kordax kills himself in the battle when he cannot defeat Aquaman. Basilia is destroyed in the fighting that happens there. The Hunter/Gatherers leave the Earth without any further destruction.''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #24-25 Around this time, Aquaman becomes a charter member of the new JLA.''JLA'' #1 (Jan.1997) The Blonde Curse During the Final Night, the sentient starship ejects Aquaman, Dolphin, and Koryak (now free of the brainwashing) after having a disagreement with Aquaman (regarding the amount of control the ship was exerting over Arthur). Aquaman's adoptive dolphin mother, Porm, was murdered during the darkness, crushing Aquaman.Aquaman(Vol.3) #26 Following a clue, Aquaman ventures to Japan and discovers that the murderer of Porm was a cyborg called Demon Gate, a man who had been maimed by Lobo and who blamed Aquaman for the incident (events that happened in Aquaman #4). Aquaman threatens to ban Japan from the oceans unless Demon Gate is handed over. Japan refuses. Aquaman recruits Martian Manhunter to retake Poseidonis, forcing the sentient ship to obey him, and then takes the city to Japan. Demon Gate is turned over and Arthur sentences him to life imprisonment on a deserted island, surviving only on what the local sea life bring to him.''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #27-28 Aquaman was called by Deep Blue and the Sea Devils to investigate a seemingly bottomless trench. Deep Blue is dragged into the trench by a bizarre sea creature. Aquaman goes into the pit, but Dolphin cannot follow all the way because of the pressure. Aquaman encounters Black Manta, now a horrible manta-like monster thanks to his deal with Neron. The two arch-enemies battle at the bottom of the trench, encountering the ghost of a dead leviathan. The creature "consumes" Black Manta and tries to do the same with Aquaman, but Arthur uses the full brunt of his psychic abilities to drive it off. Fleeing back up the trench, he retrieves Deep Blue and they return to Sea Devil's sub.''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #29-30Up from the trench, Arthur discovers that his flesh is now covered in scales. Getting called back to Poseidonis, Aquaman finds Shark has taken up residence. A mental battle ensues and Aquaman forces Shark to devolve back into a normal shark. Arthur has now mutated further--hard green scales and a webbed hand, looking just like Kordax. The sea life begins to fear him. ''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #31 Aquaman goes on a quest of soul searching, reflecting on the fact that his inner fears are that he is a failure as a king and as a man. A minor journey through time thanks to Atlan helps him put things in perspective. Returning to the present, Aquaman's appearance is restored (although his hand is still webbed).''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #33 Seeking to regain the trust of the sea life, Aquaman appeals to Poseidon who forces Aquaman to battle his son, Triton. Aquaman wins the fight, and Poseidon restores his title as "King of the Seas." A spiteful Poseidon blinds Aquaman in his bitterness.''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #34 One short adventure with Animal Man later (one that involves Animal Man teaching Aquaman to expand his powers some more) and Arthur's sight was restored.''Aquaman''(Vol.3) #35 King of Atlantis once more The people of Poseidonis, forced by Aquaman to serve the people of Tritonis whom they maimed, are finally released of their service and return to their city. Aquaman greets them and they accept him as their king once more (while marveling at the state of their city, now resting on the ocean's surface. Vulko encourages thoughts of Koryak that drift towards a coup de tat. Dolphin, having lost all interest in Arthur, now enters into a relationship with Tempest.''Aquaman'' (Vol.3) #36 Dr. Polaris invades the city, using his vast power to turn it on its side. The battle is only won with the help of Maxima, who had come to make Arthur her new king. Aquaman isn't interested, even if she was found appealing with the citizens of Poseidonis.''Aquaman'' (Vol.3) #40-42 When the Millennium Giants emerge, Aquaman is unable to stop one from destroying Thiena Na Oge. Meanwhile, Triton--anger over his loss to Aquaman and the contempt his father has for him--kills Poseidon and seizes most of his power. He approaches the Mother of Monsters for aid against Aquaman.''Aquaman'' (Vol.3) #44 Triton attacks Atlan first, but the sorcerer manages to get a warning to Poseidonis. Triton attacks the city next, destroying the sentient ship completely and returning the city to the ocean floor. Aquaman is stabbed in the battle, and his soul travels to the Greek Underworld. He manages to fight his way in to seeing Hades and convinces Hades to allow him and Poseidon back to the land of living. Poseidon takes back his power from Triton before killing his son and casting his trident at Aquaman's feet.''Aquaman'' (Vol.3) #45-46 Shortly thereafter, Aquaman has to venture into another dimension to help Mera and A.J. In that other realm, several years have passed, and Mera has become hardened because of a life of constant fighting. A.J. forces Mera to go with Aquaman back to Earth, but she is not interested in reconciling with him after all that has happened between them. Koryak attempts to kill his father and seize control of Atlantis, but he is easily stopped and Arthur has him banished.''Aquaman'' (Vol.3) #47-49 The Vicious Sea King Garth getting Dolphin pregnant and subsequently marrying her, and Arthur reconciling with Mera.Aquaman (Volume 5) #50-62 From One War to the Next Dan Jurgens would become the lead writer beginning with issue number #63, which started a plot thread involving a war between Atlantis and the island nation of Cerdia. This war would result in the utter devastation of both Poseidonis and Tritonis as well as ravaging Cerdia as well. It was revealed during the course of the war that the Ocean Master was behind Cerdia's aggression. He also kidnaps Tempest and Dolphin's son right after the boy is born. The war is eventually won, Ocean Master is driven off, and Cerdia is annexed by Atlantis. As a token of peace, Tempest and Dolphin name their son Cerdian (nicknamed "Ian"). ''Aquaman'' (Vol.3) #63-69 Atlantis had not fully recovered from the war with Cerdia when it was drawn into another conflict. This one involved the coming of Imperiex, a force of nature that was coming to destroy the planet. An intergalactic alliance of aliens came together to make their stand at Earth. The JLA big guns were quickly swept aside by Imperiex's advance force. Aquaman gave his all against one of the probes, battling it over Poseidonis. An explosion resulted and when the water cleared, Atlantis was gone and a great rift in the ocean remained.''JLA: Our Worlds At War'' #1 It was originally thought that the city was destroyed with a loss of all those in it, but it was soon discovered that Tempest has used his magical abilities to send the city somewhere through time to protect it. The JLA eventually rallied together and embarked on a mission through time to rescue Atlantis--and Aquaman.''JLA'' #68 The JLA learned that Aquaman had long ago planned a contingency should anything ever threaten to obliterate Atlantis--take the citizens into the ancient past, to the golden age of Atlantis about 3000 years before. The city was still under the sea at that time, and the belief was that the people would welcome them there as lost kin. Tempest triggered the spell, but instead of a paradise, the Atlanteans encountered sorrow and suffering. In the past, they found a lost piece of history, when a blonde-haired sorceress had raised Atlantis. She enslaved the future Atlanteans and submerged (literally) Arthur's consciousness into a pool of water. Fifteen years passed before the JLA showed up--but by then, the evil sorceress had prepared a line of defense.''JLA'' #72 The league battles in both the past and the present. Finally, Aquaman is freed, and as King of Atlantis he exacts a punishment upon those in the past, forcing the island back beneath the waves and reverting the people back into water breathers.''JLA'' #75 When everyone is returned to the present, Mera announces that there must still be a reckoning--even though he did it with good intentions, Aquaman is still responsible for the sinking of Atlantis and for much of the suffering endured by its people. He agrees to be put on trial for treason.''JLA'' #76 (see Obsidian Age for more details) This caused displeasure among Atlantis' denizens, and they drove Aquaman out of Atlantis; Aquaman afterwards spent some time in Ireland, including meeting the Lady of the Lake, who gives him a new prosthetic hand composed of magical water. From there he returned to his more classic look: orange shirt, clean-shaven, and short hair. Even more recently, Aquaman went to San Diego when the city suffered a massive earthquake that plunged half of it into the Pacific Ocean. Aquaman soon discovered that the survivors of the catastrophe were able to breathe underwater, and started to help the survivors rebuild their submerged portion of the city (now called "Sub Diego"). During this time, Aquaman picked up a new sidekick named Lorena, who makes herself into the new Aquagirl. There have been indications that Aquaman may reconcile with Mera. Death Unfortunately the magic that was used to create Orin's water based prosthetic hand was used against him in a magic ceremony meant to save non water breathing survivors of Atlantis. Orin was horribly mutated into a creature known as the "Dweller of the Depths".(52 issue 50) In this form, Orin was killed in part by his one-time successor Arthur Joseph Curry who became the new Aquaman. Orin was revived as one of the Black Lanterns whereby his hand has been restored to his corpse. Brightest Day Aquaman was among the twelve people revived by the White Lantern Central Power Battery at the dawning of the Brightest Day. Aquaman and Mera spent the night together in the lighthouse of Amnesty Bay, but in the morning, Mera finds Arthur on the dock, looking at the sea and wondering why he was resurrected. Mera comforts her husband and invites him to swim with her, but Arthur is hesitant, seeing only his Black Lantern form reflected back at him in the water.Brightest Day Vol 1 0 . Later he and Mera intercept a pirate vessel that had kidnapped children from a cruise ship. The pair subdue the criminals but another boat pulls up and opens fire on them. Aquaman calls for sea life to help him and a giant squid answers the call, but when the creature breaks the surface both Aquaman and Mera are horrified to see that the squid has been long dead. The undead squid begins to destroy the boat and kill all the sailors onboard despite Aquaman telling it to stop. When one of the pirates tries to attack them, an undead shark leaps out of the water and drags the man into the sea. Boston Brand has been watching using his white ring and is unable to explain how Aquaman was able to keep one of his Black Lantern abilities.Brightest Day Vol 1 1 To make matters worse, Aquaman causes through unexplained means the death of all sea life in areas where he swims.Brightest Day Vol 1 2 Aquaman next appears at a beach trying to control sealife beside his wife. He casts out a beam of telepathy and an undead, rotting Killer Whale jumps out of the water and attacks him. He is pulled under the water but quickly defeats the beast. Mera brings up that the scientists in Atlantis could help him with his ability to summon undead sealife but he quickly rebuffs it. He says people only come to him when they need him but cast him out after they're done with him. Mera says she's home when Aquaman talks about her people and her home. They embrace, but Mera seems unsure of what he's become.Brightest Day Vol 1 3 While cleaning up an oil spill, he and Mera are attacked by soldiers from Mera's homeworld and leading them is Siren. As Mera pulls Aquaman away from them, she reveals that she was sent to kill him.Brightest Day Vol 1 5 She also hints that, despite the long-lasting exile of her people, Xebel's soldiers had been enemies of Black Manta himself from a distant time, even preceding the first public appearance of Aquaman, and states that, despite Mera's original mission being a solo one, Siren is now backed by the entire Death Squad, elite Xebel soldiers at the orders of the acting princess. Mera explains later that Siren is her younger sister.Brightest Day Vol 1 6 Aquaman is told by the Entity to find Jackson Hyde (New Earth) before the Xebel Soldiers and this is his mission and if completed his life will be fully returned Aquaman is about to start searching for Jackson when Mera claims that she knows who he is. After she tells him, Aquaman leaves to find Jackson on his own, sending Mera instead to get help because he needed time to mull all this new information over. He then rescues Jackson from a Xebel attack and (It is revealed in conversation between the two that Aquaman's Silver Age origin has been re-established and he is once again the half-human son of Tom Curry and an Atlantean queen). When in the presence of Deadman, Aquaman repels the Xebel Soldiers. It was revealed by the Entity that it freed the Xebel Soldiers from the Bermuda Triangle so that Aquaman could acknowledge them. When the Xebel Soldiers were sent back to the Bermuda Triangle, with his mission complete the Entity reabsorbing Aquaman's life force. | Powers = Atlantean Biological Adaptation: The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. He also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although other Atlanteans possess similar adaptations, Aquaman is super-Atlantean as well as super-human, and as such he has greater physical capabilities than does a typical Atlantean. *''Amphibious Nature: Aquaman, as an Atlantean, and the son of a wizard and Atlantean queen, can breathe both water and air, but must return to the aquatic environment at various intervals; this length can be prolonged by the humidity in the atmosphere. *Enhanced Sight: His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). *Enhanced Hearing: several times more acute than human capacity. *Enhanced Smell: several times more acute than human capacity. *Superhuman Strength: Aquaman possesses superhuman strength on the order of 150 times human maximum, but his strength is always underrated, considering the company that he keeps. His strength is more than a match for most barriers such as wood, metals, brick or concrete walls. Only extremely durable metal reinforced barriers, have any chance of slowing him for any length of time. Aquaman frequently displays feats of Super-Atlantian (the average Atlantian can lift/press approximately 2 tons) and Superhuman strength. While not on par with Superman, he has proven capable of performing standing high jumps of 4 stories (both on land and from water), lifting and throwing a tank (at least 25 tons), and even managed to hold out for an incredible length of time against Wonder Woman in combat. His strength would appear somewhat dependent on how hydrated he is as he was capable of lifting a considerable chunk of a city block in Sub-Diego, and has proven capable of shifting an oil rig platform which would weigh thousands of tons as well. *Superhuman Endurance: Aquaman possesses strength and stamina that allows him to swim up to 150 mph for at least a 4 hour period without significant breaks for rest or recuperation. *Superhuman Durability: Aquaman's enhanced physiology enables him to withstand impacts that would kill and ordinary human, and critically injure an average Atlantean. He has been seen in ocean depths as deep as 20,000 feet (3.79 miles) below the surface of the water. That amount of pressure is 800 atmospheres, which is enough to turn an ordinary human into a smear of blood and bone dust. It seems that Aquaman has been able to travel as deep as 36,000 feet (6.82 miles) considering that he claims that his eyes have been adapted to see at that depth. He is not completely durable against large fire arms, but is able to take a direct hit by small arms fire without incapacitation. Regular bullets are shown to make him bleed but otherwise glance off his thick skin. ::*Energy-Heat Resistance: Aquaman is extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks as he has with stood multiple blasts from Amazo's heat vision, Black Manta's heat beams, and energy blasts from an Omac. *Superhuman Speed: Said to be the fastest thing underwater, he is capable of swimming at a consistent speed of 150 knots (175mph) for several hours. Aquaman can travel at much faster speeds for short "sprints." He has also been seen swimming at 10,000 feet per second. It's unknown how long he can keep up that amount of speed though. With his incredible speed in the water, Aquaman is able to create giant whirlpools. *Superhuman Reflexes: While no speedster, Aquaman's reflexes are superior to even exceptional metahumans such as Deathstroke the Terminator, and his reflexes are on the order of 12-15 times faster than a normal human. Aquaman is probably the greatest swimmer in the world. Easily the better of any Olympic level athlete. 'Marine Telepathy: Aquaman has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of his life. Lately he possesses a greater range of control that can actually force sea creatures to obey his whims. Currently, he requests their assistance and they comply. He has chosen to continue to request since, if he forces them to comply, they will ultimately lose respect for him. He now also has access to a quantum field phenomenon called "the Clear". "The Clear" quantum phenomenon has been observed with the subject called the Swamp Thing who called it the Green or the Morphogenic Field of Animal Man (also called the Red). Aquaman is also an accomplished telepath in general and can perform such telepathic feats as mind to mind communication, mind probes, mental domination of a non-aquatic mind, and mental attacks. The potency of such mental domination is unclear but he has been seen to use his powers to great effect against the White Martians and Doctor Polaris. ::*Access to the Clear: Aquaman has the ability to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures through "The Clear". The Clear seems to function as a universal consciousness of all sea life. Via it he can communicate or command sea life on the other side of the planet. He can see what they see and much more what he is only beginning to realise. He can also push his telepathic powers to reach out to the higher land creatures to find that element of their brains that was once an aquatic dwelling creature. This may account for Aquaman's facility with language. '''Sonar Location: A sonar power which allows Aquaman to detect things when blinded. A possible side effect of his gift from Posidon or from the nature of his advanced mental powers, Aquaman can use this sonar-like sense to detect objects much as a dolphin might. The range of this power is unknown. Water Sense: He has a sixth sense of "feeling" flowing water over 47 feet away through any known surface or material and in any direction. Superhuman Equilibrium Sorcery (formerly) ': His mutation into the dweller of the Deep through a bargin with ancient sea gods gave him untold amounts of powerful ancient magics. | Abilities = 'Master Swimmer: Aquaman is a master swimmer. Perhaps the greatest there is. Expert Combatant: Aquaman excels at hand-to-hand combat and overall martial ability. Expert Tactician: He has an advanced strategic sense, and has natural leadership qualities. Accomplished Diplomat: His natural autocratic nature does not suit him well in environments where democracy is an issue but Orin is a natural commander and his ability has served him well in the protection of Posidonis. | Strength = An approximation of Aquaman's strength would put his lifting/pressing capacity of at least over 60 tons while on land, depending on how long he has been out of water. While hydrated sufficiently, Aquaman has twice proven capable of lifting weights in excess of 10,000 tons. | Weaknesses = Water Deprivation: Aquaman must return to water after a period of time or he will weaken. Waterbearer Abuse (formerly): Overuse of the Waterbearer Hand for violent means will cause the Thirst to attack the Secret Sea. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Waterbearer Hand (formerly): given to him by the Lady of the Lake. The hand was magical in nature and possessed various abilities. :*''Molecular Manipulation: Aquaman can alter the shape and density of the hand. :*Healing: It possesses healing properties. :*Death Touch'' :*''Farsight: Can be used as a scrying pool. :*Negate Magic: Can negate any other magics. :*Prolong Adaptation: Significantly increases the time Aquaman can spend out of water. :*Independent Life: The hand can be separated from Aquaman and continue to work. :*Amplifies Telepathy'' Cybernetic Hand (formerly): Aquaman's left hand was eaten by piranha and was replaced with a harpoon. When that harpoon was later destroyed, S.T.A.R. Labs engineered a multifunction prosthetic. Its primary weapon, a retractable harpoon, could be drawn into its casing to be temporarily replaced with a prosthetic hand. The harpoon line was made of a tungsten steel cable that was capable of supporting 2 tons without breaking. It also was equipped with the ability to carry an powerful electrical charge. The harpoon, made of a high-grade hardened vanadium-titanium alloy, could be made to spin at high speeds and act as a drill, launched at an opponent to entangle them, or to wrap around an object to prevent a fall. Later, Orin had a new prosthetic hand that functioned as his normal hand does, but it was able to form limited types of bladed weapons with a direct application of his will. The material is unknown, and the source of that hand has not been revealed. :*''Harpoon: normally had a harpoon attached to a retractable line that he could use to fire at ranged targets. :*Cybernetic Weapon Alteration: Could be altered to form weapons '''Trident of Poseidon' Atlantean body armor | Notes = | Trivia = * Arthur's birthday is January 29th. http://aqua.gjovaag.com/cal/calendar_1976.html | Recommended = * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Aquaman (Volume 2) * Aquaman (Volume 3) * Aquaman (Volume 4) * Aquaman (Volume 5) * Aquaman (Volume 6) * Aquaman: Time and Tide * JLA: The Obsidian Age Parts 1 and 2 | Wikipedia = Aquaman | Links = * }} Category:Aquaman Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Animal Control Category:Animal Empathy Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Cybernetic Enhancement Category:Energy Resistance Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Telepathy Category:Unique Physiology Category:Water Sense Category:Super-Speed Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Invulnerability Category:Magic Category:Swimming Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Leadership Category:Diplomacy Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Separated Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Magicians Category:1941 Character Debuts